Gatling Pea
The Gatling Pea is an upgrade available for purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. It upgrades the Repeater. It must be planted on top of the Repeater. It fires twice as fast as the Repeater and four times as fast as the Peashooter. The seed packet costs $5,000, the same price as the Twin Sunflower. It is also one of the first two upgrade plants you can purchase, after beating level 3-4. It does 4 damage. Suburban Almanac Entry Gatling Pea Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Firing Speed: 4x Must be planted on repeaters Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. Cost: 250 Recharge: very slow Strategy The Gatling Pea shoots four peas at a time. Although the two alternatives, two Repeaters (400 sun) or a Repeater and a Torchwood (175 sun), are cheaper than the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea saves space. Of course, it is also possible to use two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood, which is even more space-efficient but will cost more. Gatling Peas are also very good for Survival: Day. Using a Torchwood doubles a pea's damage, so placing a Torchwood in front of two Gatling Peas, in theory, are equal to 16 Peashooters, making it a very strong plant. In fact, without the Torchwood it is the most limited upgrade in terms of areas of attack (if one of the most concentrated), due to the fact that unlike the Cattail it can only shoot a straight line, and unlike the Spikerock and the Gloom-shroom it can only kill a zombie at a time, again, without the Torchwood (also it is more expensive than any of the plants above, making it even not worth it). So a good strategy could be 2 columns of Twin Sunflowers, 3 of Gatling Peas, Torchwood, Tall-nuts then Spikerocks and leave a blank column. This may be costly, but it is a good idea if you want to save space and keep good defense in some situations, such as Marigold farming. Air Raid In the DS exclusive mini-game known as Air Raid, Dr. Zomboss is on his Zombot flying in the air, and you have to destroy him using a Gatling Pea riding on an Flower Pot airplane. Try to upgrade your Gatling Pea as much as possible, and dodge Dr. Zomboss's attacks. Trivia *Oddly enough, the Gatling Pea seems just like a Repeater, just with facepaint, a gatling gun, and an army helmet. *If you look closely, you can see creaces behind the Gatling Pea's lips. Possibly because it has its Gatling Gun in its mouth. *This is the only upgrade plant that is used as a zombie in ZomBotany. , the Gatling Pea's ZomBotany equivalent]] *This is the slowest recharging peashooting plant, and it may be due to the fact that it's an upgrade plant. *The Gatling Pea is the only plant to have facepaint. **The Gatling Pea Zombie is one of three zombies to have facepaint. The others being the Football Zombie, and the Giga-Football Zombie. *The gatling gun in the Gatling Pea's mouth spins when it is shooting. *Actually if you look closely the Gatling Pea's gatling gun moves a little bit to its left, then back to t he positioning of where it originally was. *Sometimes, a newly planted Gatling Pea shoots three Peas before shooting four Peas. This is also like the Repeater and Cattail as they will sometimes shoot one pea and spike, respectively, before two. * Gatling Pea, Imitater, Cactus and Cattail are the only plants with headwear, specifically a helmet, bret, flower, and bonnete. *It is strange how the peas fit through the small gatling gun's holes when shooting. *The Gatling Pea's face paint, gatling gun and helmet suggests that it is from the "Plant Army", which is relevant to the Almanac entry. *Unfortunately, the Gatling Pea's helmet doesn't increase its health. *In Air Raid, the Gatling Pea can be upgraded to a Threepeater, which shoots four peas in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. *The Gatling Pea, Plantern, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Cob Cannon, Cattail and Imitater are the only plants that have non-plant accesories on them. *While playing Air Raid, if your Threepeater gets hit and it doesn't have a Pumpkin, it will revert back to a Gatling Pea. *Gatling Pea is the only plant known to have parents. However he is not the only plant known to have relatives - Garlic's wife was mentioned in his Suburban Almanac entry, and so was Pumpkin's cousin Renfield. **Tall-nut says that he and Wall-nut are brothers - although he could mean it figuratively, meaning "friends." .]] **But they do look similar, and both have the word "nut" in their names. **They're also both plants. *Three Gatling Peas and a Torchwood can take down a Gargantuar in approximately 6-7 seconds. *Out of all plants, the Gatling Pea resembles the Football Zombie the most. He is strong, quick, wears headwear, and uses facepaint just like a Football Zombie. *If you pay attention you can see it leans a bit closer with every pea it fires, then it will rear back ready to fire again. *Coincidentally, the only two 4-shoot-per-second plants, Gatling Pea and Gloom-shroom, both begin with a letter 'G'. *It's the only plant that uses a real weapon. *It's the only plant deciding to join the military. See Also *Plants *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Pea *Torchwood *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea Zombie *Air Raid *Split Pea Category:Upgrades Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Air Raid Category:Shooting Plants Category:Repeating Plants Category:Plants Category:Long-Range Plants Category:fast shooting plants Category:Peashooter